How I Became Batman Season 3
How I Became Batman explains the life of Bruce Wayne before he becomes the vigilante known as Batman. Premise There are two Bruce Waynes. The first is the most well respected bachelor in Gotham City, and trustworthy heir of his family legacy. However, there’s the other Bruce Wayne, who is the darkness within; harboring the grief of his parents’ death and the pain of other fallen memories. Now the evil version of Bruce Wayne is unleashed upon the world leaving it up to the real Bruce to stop him. Meanwhile, Bruce meets Chad Nash and there's something odd about him which is why Vicki investigates while breaking up with Bruce for not telling him that Thomas Wayne Jr. isn't his brother. Harvey meanwhile begins a relationship with Bethany Ravencroft. Captain Susan Chiles resigns after looking at her department in disgust for not helping her and Bruce with Armacost's arrest leaving Detective James Gordon to fill her shoes, but can he be trusted? During this season, DC characters: Doctor Fate, Black Mask, Huntress, Firefly/Phosphorus, Detective James Gordon Roxy Rocket, and Everywhere Man. Episodes # A month after Sonny Armacost put Gotham City in chaos, a shootout at Wayne Manor leaves Alfred and the rest of the city to mourn the loss of Bruce Wayne. Vicki Vale does unethical skills to find Bruce's killers and ends up in danger which is why Alfred and Captain Chiles tries to help her. William Dent tries to take away Wayne Enterprises since Bruce is gone and gets surprised when he actually returns. # Detective Gordon arrests Bruce for the murder of two girls from his school. Bruce investigates this in an attempt to clear his name and gets surprised when he discovers a shocking connection between William and the two girls which surprises Harvey. # The criminal underworld finds themselves in chaos with Sonny Armacost dead until Black Mask steps in to takeover. Bruce, tired of William Dent messing with his life, makes a deal with Black Mask to kill him. Black Mask decides to test Bruce by assigning him to work with FBI Agent Derek Tilden to go after Ed Brooks, father of the new girl Jessie Brooks because Ed has evidence against one of Black Mask's associates. # Black Mask, feeling he owes Bruce for helping Agent Tilden retrieve the data, arranges for the Huntress (who's been killing off his enemies) to go after William Den since Bruce sees him as a threat. Meanwhile, Vicki gets angry when she learns about Bruce and Jessie from Ethan. # The real Bruce Wayne is still trying to live his life alone with his half brother Thomas Jr. However, Thomas Jr. gets targeted by Triads member Jimmy Lin for cheating him in a poker game which will put their bromance on hold. # With the evil version of Bruce Wayne still out there in Gotham, the real Bruce seeks refuge at Wayne Manor not wanting to come out which upsets Thomas and Alfred. Doctor Fate arrives and makes Bruce go back in time to witness his family history in order to inspire him to fight off his evil twin. # Bruce decides to seek help from Lucius after being inspired by his family's past, however Lucius is in trouble when a sociopath escapes from Arkham Asylum to seek revenge on Lucius' mother Billie, whom he believed helped Lucius' father frame him for a crime he didn't commit. # Bruce realizes the day is the day he has to end his evil doppelganger’s reign on Gotham, but has to rely on help from Alfred, Lucius, and Thomas to stop him. When Lucius tells Bruce only one Bruce Wayne half to live, Bruce risks his life to face off against his evil self to prove who is the real Bruce Wayne. # With his evil doppelganger gone, Bruce survived the battle, but realizes he has definitely lost his way to life and his true identity. Alfred and Lucius try to do whatever they can to remind of the good things Bruce done in the past years hoping to renovate Bruce’s identity. However, Bruce feels that he should have died. Meanwhile, a rouge meta human named Ace is causing trouble with her powers in Gotham City and Amanda Waller seeks to stop her. # Bruce, feeling that he now knows who he is, feels great and decides to go to a party hosted by the popular kids. Meanwhile, Detective Gordon tries to stop a dangerous street gang called The Mob and things get worse when Julie gets captured by the gang after they trash the night club Zeta. Vicki breaks up with Bruce since she feels that he's a bigger lair than his doppelganger ever was after an encounter with a Japanese kid named Chad Nash. # A mercenary named Firefly and his friend Blaze (a physicist who once worked at Dent Corp) gets affected by an isotope labeled phosphorus and becomes a villain who can control radiation. Vicki spies Chad Nash doing drugs and and Harvey discovers something too. # Nathan Finch threatens to kill Ethan. Bruce must lie, steal, and cheat in order to save his friend. Meanwhile, Vicki discovers Chad Nash is actually Kyodoi Ken and discovers Harvey discovers he's taking a serum of strange platelets that Dent Corp designed which is why he interrogates Dr. Lia Teng. # When evidence from a series of art thefts by the Everywhere Man, a new costumed villain with the power to replicate, implicates Julie's boy friend John Marlowe, Bruce believes there must be another explanation. Now, Batman must unmask the identity of the "Everywhere Man" and prove John's innocence. Vicki reveals to Bruce Chad Nash's secret and demands to know why they hate each other, and Harvey tracks down Lia Teng. # Kyodoi Ken kidnaps Julie, Vicki, Thomas, and William so he can lure Bruce to a trap at Dent Corp's Level Three facilities which is why Bruce and Harvey team up to save them. Kyodoi revealed that he didn't survive the fall from their early encounter and that William used a serum from the Lazarus pit he discovered to revive him so he can investigate Thomas. # A former stunt double, Roxanne Sutton (Kaylee DeFer), who goes by the name "Roxy Rocket" decides to go on a criminal spree using a powerful speeding machine. When Ethan gets swindled to be Roxy's unwittingly accomplice, Bruce tries to outsmart the woman and save Ethan in the process. Harvey helps ARGUS investigate his father. # Vicki inhales a gas which makes no one not able to lie to her ever. But the serum has fatal side effects which is why Bruce must rely on Lucius to create an antidote or Vicki dies. # Agent Boyer makes Alfred get a job at Dent Corp as an executive assistant to uncover details from William's life and Alfred agrees since he hates Harvey's father so much. However, Alfred finds himself in danger when he learns of a plot to murder Harvey and William. # Harvey panics when Agent Boyer gives him 24 hours to find something against William or face jail time which is why he goes to Vicki for help. William suspects Harvey is going to betray him and hires a meta human named Troy Roper who can turn into rock to deal with Vicki. Bruce gets angry when Vicki and her father gets murdered in an explosion. Category:Dr. Knocker's Work